


Beginner's Luck

by enjayas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blowjobs, Boyfriends, Canon Universe, First Time, Lance is eager, M/M, Post-Season 5, Uncertainty, gay angst, klance, new relationships, realistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjayas/pseuds/enjayas
Summary: Things get physical fast. Feelings come up. But neither of them really know what to do about it.My self-indulgent imagining of how Keith and Lance get closer in the canon universe. Fits nicely between season 5 and 6.A smut to fluff fic because that is how I roll!





	Beginner's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> As sleep-deprived as my post-ECCC/season 5 brain was, it would not let me rest until I typed out this silly drabble at like 2 in the morning. A week later, I finally had time to fix it up and post! Here you go! My wishful take on how klance happens!
> 
> Can't believe I finally wrote something in the canon universe!

Keith knelt at the edge of his bed. The knee pads from his Blade of Marmora suit scuffed against the floor, giving him traction for the task at hand. Head positioned between an increasingly squirming pair of thighs, Keith’s mouth was happily occupied. It wasn't at all how he'd expected his evening to unfold, not that he was complaining.

It was a night of firsts in some ways, Keith’s first night back from another stint with the Blade. Though he’d tried not to show it when the others were around, Lance had been happy to see him and had waited for him in the hallway outside their bedrooms. It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed in the shadows of the Castle. That had happened on the training deck shortly after Keith had agreed to return at least part-time as a Paladin of Voltron whenever there was a gap to be filled. It wasn’t even the first time they’d conveniently ended up alone together. 

It was, however, Keith’s first time going down on Lance.

It had been a while, but Keith had had some practice at it back on Earth. Enough to be confident in what he was doing, but still, something about Lance made him nervous.

If he was being honest, Keith wasn’t entirely sure how’d they’d gotten to that point. They’d made out a few times since _the incident_ on the training deck but had never really talked about it or even acknowledged that any of it had happened. 

That night, it had started in the hallway. Lance had said something stupid, no doubt intentionally trying to get under Keith’s skin, and Keith had shut him up in his new favorite way. They’d made out against his door, then in his room, and then on the bed. Keith had been feeling gutsy, and well… Lance hadn’t stopped him.

Now that the moment had caught up to him though, Keith was too afraid to stop or tamper with the pace, worried it would caused Lance to come to his senses about what they were doing. But if the noises Lance was trying not to make were any indication, he wasn’t unhappy about it.

Hips shifted beneath Keith’s head and a hand softly wafted through his hair.

“Holy crow, Keith…” Lance’s breath was as shaky as his thighs.

With little more than a soft gasp and a poorly strangled groan, Lance finished and fell back perpendicular to the long edge of the bunk with his chest rising and falling fast.

Keith pulled off of him, wet-lipped and wide-eyed. 

_Well, that had happened..._

And now Keith braced for Lance’s reaction.

Breathing heavily, the boy in front of him slowly propped himself up on his elbows, and though Lance’s eyes were fixed on him, Keith couldn’t decipher his expression. There probably wasn’t much more to it than post-orgasmic, lazy-eyed glaze, but still, there was something about the way Lance was looking at him...

“A-Are you... okay?” Keith asked and wiped his mouth, still catching his own breath. He half-expected Lance to bolt from the room. It wouldn't be the first time someone reacted that way.

Lance stayed silent as he zipped up his pants but his gaze lingered on Keith for what felt like an eternity. Usually they didn’t look at him after...

Finally, a crooked, half-smile cracked across Lance’s face. 

“Are you kidding? That was amazing!” He said breathless. He gently brushed Keith’s cheek but quickly pulled his fingers back as though he’d touched something he shouldn’t.

Keith smiled to himself. It was a relief to see Lance was equally unsure.

“I, uh- I guess I should do you next, huh?” Lance tried to hide his gulp.

“Oh... Y-You don’t have to,” Keith said quickly, figuring that, like most of the guys he’d messed around with at the Garrison, there was a line where the curiosity stopped and the heterosexuality began. Keith didn’t think Lance’s line would bend much further and pulled himself to his feet. 

A hand caught his forearm as he turned towards the door.

“Not so fast, Kogane.” 

Equal parts surprised and startled, Keith turned to look at the man grabbing his wrist.

“You’re not even gonna give me a chance to show you what I can do?” Lance tilted his head with a cocky sideways grin plastered across his face. “Nuh-uh. You’re not going anywhere.”

“What?” Keith blinked at him. Lance couldn't be serious. It had to be a joke.

A nervous shiver traveled down Keith’s back as one of Lance’s eyebrows twitched upwards. It appeared he was, in fact, _dead_ serious.

“Um…” Keith stammered at the unanticipated side-effect of Lance’s tendency to try to one-up him. “O-Okay, if you want to- WHOA!”

A fast moment later, Keith was flat on his back with Lance on top of him prying his body out of the tight, one-piece Blade of Marmora suit. Arms freed first, the dark, kevlar-strength fabric began to peel down his torso. Keith’s eyes widened at his growing nakedness, but Lance, seemingly cool as a cucumber, didn’t bat an eye.

“What the hell? There’s no way you’ve done this before!” Keith protested in the face of Lance’s unfounded confidence.

“You don’t know that, mullet,” Lance smirked as he tugged the suit down below Keith’s sharp hip bones.

“I have a pretty solid suspicion,” Keith retorted more harshly than he meant to. Lance wasn’t gay and Keith knew it.

Lance’s confidence wavered and Keith regretted having said anything. 

“Look, I’m pretty sure I know my way around a dick, okay? Lord knows I've spent enough time with my own. It can’t be that hard.” Lance fought to keep the wind in his sails. “And if I’m bad at it with my mouth, I’ll just use my hand or whatever.” 

He resumed undressing Keith, who stifled a snort at the brashness. Lance was being a better sport than he'd expected. 

The last of the fabric covering him receded below his hips and suddenly Keith was stifling a moan instead because Lance wasted no time in enthusiastically swallowing him. 

He gagged almost immediately though, confirming Keith’s suspicions that he was new to this.

“Slow down. You don’t have to go so deep.” Keith’s hands lightly touched the sides of Lance’s head, helping to control his motion and depth. Feeling the flat of Lance’s tongue on him, Keith let his eyes lazily roll shut.

“Yeah… That’s good.” He pinched his lips together and labored through a breath. It was sloppy, but surprisingly... not terrible. What Lance lacked in experience, he more than made up for in enthusiasm.

“Ah- Cover your teeth!” Keith whispered through a wince and Lance swiftly complied.

It was much better after that and Keith found his body involuntarily tensing. With a sigh, his head fell back against the mattress. He covered his face with his hands and whispered a curse against his palms. It had been too long and a hot mouth - Lance's hot mouth - felt heavenly. He dragged his fingers into his hairline, pushing his bangs back from his forehead and dared a glance down his torso. Determined blue eyes flashed up at him. 

_Oh shit…_

Keith was instantly lightheaded, adrenaline flooding through his veins. It couldn’t be happening. Lance couldn’t really be sucking him off...

An obscene slurping noise had Keith’s stomach sucking in and his throat choking back a cry. Slack-jawed and gaping, Keith was mesmerized, so much so that he nearly forgot to give Lance a heads up. 

“Shit, I’m gonna-” He mumbled a tick too late.

Lance’s eyes bugged out in surprise. He tried his best to power through but soon pulled off sputtering. Keith’s hand replaced Lance’s mouth and carried him through the tail end of it.

“Sorry…” Keith gasped a few dazed seconds later, realizing he hadn't given Lance much warning.

Lance shrugged and made a noise like it wasn’t a big deal without unsealing his lips.

“Shit- Here.” Keith acted quickly and handed him a wad of the closest thing he had to tissues when it was obvious that Lance didn't know what to do with what was in his mouth.

Lance turned away to spit into the tissues and, though he tried to play it off, it was obvious he wasn’t used to the taste. Keith appreciated his attempt to cover it up. It was oddly sweet.

“Um… Thanks for that.” Keith grimaced at his own awkwardness as soon as the words were out of his mouth. 

As dazed as he was, Keith was painfully aware of the silence that had filled the room. He pulled his Blade suit back up to cover himself while Lance sat back on his heels on the far end of the bed watching him.

“So…” Lance dragged the word out while his hand played nervously at the back of his head. “Just out of curiosity… How was that?” 

Keith couldn’t help but smile at Lance’s need for validation.

“Better than I expected…” He said, a hint of playfulness tugging at his lips while he eyed Lance carefully. “Pretty damn good, actually.” He added shyly. Lance was kind of a natural, not that Keith was going to tell him that.

Confidence returned to Lance’s features and he flopped happily on the bed next to him.

“Told you I know my way around a dick!" He bragged with a flick of his eyebrows.

“Psh. Beginner’s luck,” Keith teased and held eye contact as long as he could before nerves forced him to look away.

Silence fell over them again. Side-by-side and on their backs, they lay on the small bunk with only a narrow strip of mattress separating their bodies. Both boys kept their eyes on the ceiling, aware of each other’s presence but not quite sure what to do with it. It wasn’t _un_ comfortable, but comfortable wasn’t the right word either.

“Hey, have you ever-” Lance started then quickly changed his mind. “Um, nevermind.”

Keith tilted his head slightly towards the boy next to him.

“Have I ever what?” He pressed in a soft tone he wasn’t sure he’d ever used with Lance before.

Lance glanced at him sideways and hesitated. “Have you ever had a boyfriend?”

“No…” Keith answered honestly, feeling his pulse rising in his throat.

Lance turned his gaze back to the ceiling.

“Me neither…”

Keith huffed a laugh and joined Lance in staring at nothing. 

“Yeah, I figured,” he said.

They settled into silence again, and the implication of Lance's line of questioning was left hanging over them. Keith thought his mind would be spinning more, but he felt strangely at peace. He chalked his uncharacteristically placid mental state up to a recent orgasm and knowing that he was going to sleep safely that night. 

Long fingers brushed against his knuckles twice before he realized Lance was tacitly asking him something. Keith lifted his hand so Lance’s could shift underneath it, and slowly, without either of their unblinking eyes moving from the ceiling, their fingers interlaced. 

Keith gulped as quietly as he could.

Alone, behind closed doors, suddenly there they were, holding hands.

As a Paladin and then as a Blade too, Keith had battled his way through the most seemingly hopeless of situations, had cheated death on a near-daily basis, and narrowly escaped with all his limbs intact too many times to count, but Lance’s fingers curled around his own? Nothing in recent memory had been more terrifying. 

His immediate instinct was to not trust it. It was one thing to have Lance's attention when they were in isolated in space, but he could only imagine what Lance would do the second an Earth girl or even a pretty alien batted her eyes at him. Keith knew better than to think he’d be anything but forgotten.

As if in answer to his worries, Lance turned his head to the side and cast a shy smile in his direction. The accompanying squeeze of his hand that came with it robbed Keith of his ability to breathe. 

He couldn’t stop the thought from crossing his mind. 

Lance… a boyfriend? _His_ boyfriend?

Now that really would be beginner’s luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you like this, please leave a comment and check out my other works!
> 
>    
> If I ever write a follow up:
> 
> Keith: You know, just because I sucked your dick, it doesn't mean I'm your boyfriend.
> 
> Lance: Oh? And here I figured it was because you've been spending the night in my room and mumbling my name in your sleep.
> 
> Keith: *horrified* I- I did not!
> 
> Lance: *grins knowingly*
> 
> Keith: Lance, seriously... Tell me I didn't...
> 
> Lance: You tell me, boyfriend. *taps him on the nose*


End file.
